Talk:United As One/@comment-69.127.52.40-20160717212712
This was an ABSOLUTELY amazing book, but I just wanna see if anyone else agrees with the problems I found (mostly in the ending), such as: -that illogical and boring final fight. Why was it that it took ONLY John to beat Setrakus Ra? In all of their other battles, ALL the Garde played a part, and were still unable to beat Setrakus. So yeah, John has his Ximic and all, but isn't it ridiculous that John conquered Setrakus Ra by himself, especially considering that Setrakus was stronger and more invunerable than ever at this point?John fighting this guy on his own defeated the purpose of having five other living Garde. -the anticlimactic death of Setrakus Ra. Like REALLY? His actual death was from Six ripping his head off his writhing, defenseless, old man body? It sounds good in context, but I expected it to be much better... -the lack of character development. Even though Six did narrate, I found that all of the action was focused on John. For example, what happened to Nine's huge, domineering personality? He is the funniest character in the entire series, and his lack of physical and vocal presence in this book made me wanna cry. And how could HE out of all people lose an arm? I was SO sure that he would be instrumental in bringing down Setrakus. Lack of character development doesn't only apply to Nine though, it's true for every single other character in this book. -leaving loose ends with new characters. Like that Ran girl. When she was brought in, I was like YO this girl is gonna be fierce, especially after Ella was like "She's been through a lot." I was so looking forward to that explanation, but all we got was her being awesome for a couple scenes and then...nothing. Like don't get me wrong, those scenes she was in had me hyped, but they teased me. I just wanted more. And that plot twist with Caleb. He has a SICK power, he should have had more action than that singular scene. Kinda pissed that not even ONE of the LANEs were needed after the battle in the base. -Five. That boy worked so hard to redeem himself in this last book, but all he got in the end was an isloated island where he had to work to avoid starvation...like why even let him live if that's where he ends up? -the plot hole Pittacus Lore not showing up. Lemme tell you, for the last three books I was seriously waiting for this guy to show up and be like HEY FRIENDS I'm here to help. Pittacus is telling the story, so he has to be alive, right? Having Lore not show up made it pointless for the series to be written under that pseudonym. -no Garde deaths. I love all these characters dearly, but it would have been a better book if someone else actually died. Literally Five, Nine, Adam, Six and Four were all on the brink of death in this book, but none actually died. A death would have devestated me of course, but it's better than this unrealistic result of all of them living after that amount of injury. -Four not even trying to make actual contact with Sarah's parents. If he truly loved her, he would have sought them out and had a serious talk with them. That would have been something to read. Tbh he's barely even mourned her or anyone else he's lost, like he hasn't even shed a tear wtf. -Nine being a gym coach. He should be leading the entire American calvary, not teaching new Garde how to telepathically throw footballs. That would be more down Marina's or even Four's personality. -the insignifigance of the chests. In previous books, mostly the Rise of Nine and the Fall of Five, the chests seemed to have had some really cool and important stuff. What happened to these items being used to turn the Earth into new Lorien? Like I never thought they would ever actually go back to their home planet, but seriously, why didn't the awesomeness of the chest items continue to be revealed as the books went along? I almost every part of this book, but these parts just had me like ???? Sorry for posting this essay, but this stuff had to be said.